Animalasia
by EagletheWolf45
Summary: A mysterious bacteria that has spread through Earth's waters have turned people into anthropomorphic animals! This is one family's story of working through life with the bacteria.
1. Chapter 1

Animalasia

"And in other news, the effects of the bacteria that turn people into anthropomorphic animals, continues to spread but scientists believe that they have formulated a cure to remove it from the water." Said the TV news broadcaster.

"Well, it's good to know that they're fixing it." Said a relieved Nate, "It took them long enough though. The damage has been done. Right hon?"

Scarlett rubs her shoulders and shudders "Still….it's terrifying… how something so small… can ruin so many lives…and change so much."

"Hopefully, my company can find a way to reverse it. We have many volunteers willing to be used as test subjects coming in."

"I know…. The anti-furry committee is going to go nuts!" Scarlett chuckled

"Though still, they are being a bit over the top with it. I just wish they'd understand the pain the victims have gone through. It's not fair to them"

Scarlett turns her attention back to the TV. Mabey the cure would fix the anthro animals too.

"Anything good?" inquired Nate.

"Not yet…. Just anti-furry rallies and more politics" Scarlett says, shaking her head

Nate sighs, "Your brother is coming over. He wants to swim in the pool."

Scarlett looks surprised "You mean he finally learned how to swim?!"

"No, he wants to use our pool so he can learn how."

Scarlett scoffs "Figures. I will have to save his sorry butt when he gets to big for his britches and goes to the deep end…"

"Just smack him and move on with it."

She laughs. " At least he grew out of being a ass to everyone"

"Thank goodness for that."

"When is he getting here?"

"In a few hours."

"Good. Plenty of time too~" She turns to Nate, and kisses him

Nate smiles and places a hand on her stomach, "How many more months again?"

"About three. This little man is getting huge!" She sighs, and sits back down, a grunt escaping her as her belly wiggled from the baby.

"He will be amazing."

"And handsome, just like his father"

Nate kisses Scarlett, "and smart, just like his mother."

Scarlett blushes "I love you so much…"

"I love you too honey. So, how goes the internship at the hospital?"

She sighs. "Busy, and the head nurse is a real bitch. Can't wait to get my RN so i outrank her…"

Nate smiles, "good. Now then, I'm going to get the pool warmed up."

"Your gonna put the extra chlorine in there, just in case right?"

"But of course."

She smiles "Good. Better safe than sorry"

"Yeah. Here's hoping it works. I don't want to get out sporting a new tail."

Scarlett chuckles "I might not swim." She pats her stomach. "To risky for the little one."

"Hopefully, your brother doesn't splash you."

"Yeah. But with the extra chlorine, it should be fine."

"I hope so."

"Hey babe? Can you grab me some pickles and ice cream please?"

"Of course dear."

Nate goes and gets the pickles and ice cream.

"Thank you dear. These cravings are intense."

"You're welcome hon."

She eats it, and the baby kicks in her stomach "Look! He likes it too!"

Nate laughs, "Silly kid. He'll be a troublemaker."

Scarlett says nothing, but rubs her belly and smiles.

Nate, "i wonder if there's something good on TV now."

Scarlett hands him the remote "Lets see."

"Ok"

Nate flips through channels.

"Sports, kids, politics, overly religious, depressing, too uplifting and optimistic, stupid, and sad. Over 900 channels and not a single thing good."

Scarlett spits out her drink and starts laughing her butt off.

"That's not water is it?"

Scarlett still laughs, but holds up a jar of homemade grape juice, bottled 7 years ago by her grandmother.

"Ah good it's safe."

Scarlets is catching her breath, and then the doorbell rings.

"Must be your brother."

"Can you answer the door? I'm going to find the mop so i can clean the juice off the floor. "

"Ok. Be careful not to get that water on you"

"Of course silly! I'm using the floor cleaner, no water here!"

"Oh good."

Scarlett grabs the mop and the floor cleaner, thankful this mop was mom-to-be friendly.

Nate goes over and opens the door.

"Hey Ben, welcome. Ready for lessons?"

Ben lets out a sigh, "If it means I can stop being made fun of, yes."

Scarlett laughs from the living room, and walks up to them with a mop in her hand.

"Hey, little bro! How's life?"

"Fine."

She smirks. "Whaat? Are you not happy to see your big sister?"

"A little bit."

Scarlett messes with her bro's hair. "Aw c'mon Ben! I'm not going to tease you this time!"

Ben whines, "you said that last time…"

Scarlett pats her belly. "I am too big now to even try to tease you, silly! Want to feel your little nephew?"

"...sure." Ben places his hand on Scarletts stomach.

The baby kicks and Scarlett smiles. "He's going to be a strong boy."

"Please don't let him bite me." Pleads Ben

Scarlett laughs. "He will be a baby. Babies bite everything when they are teething. Don't you remember our younger nieces and nephews?"

"oh gosh"

She giggles, and points to a box near the patio door. " There is some swim toys and pool noodles in there if you want them."

"Thanks.' Ben goes over and picks them up

"Boo~ I am going to get some snacks for everyone, can you get the table set up outside?"

Nate gets up, "Who else is coming again? I forgot."

"My parents are going to be coming over later for dinner, and I bought the most amazing goat cheese."

Ben hears goat cheese and rushes outside, slamming the door screaming.

"There he goes."

"Every fricken time I mention goat cheese he does that…"

"I'll go get those tables set up."

"Thank you" Scarlett begins slicing apples and carrots, and makes ants on a log.

Nate goes to set the tables up.

Scarlet comes outside, and hands Nate a tray of snacks and a jug of apple juice. "How you doing over there Ben?"

"Fine."

"Good. Be right back with dome napkins." Scarlett goes inside to grab napkins.

Nate pours the juice into glasses, "So Ben, when do you want to start?"

"When you're done."

Nate shrugs, "ok"

Scarlett comes back with napkins and a plum pie "Surprise!"

Nate smiles, "Those look delicious honey."

Scarlett gives him a slice and cuts one for her and Ben. "I guess swimmings going to wait until after our snack?"

Ben breathes a sigh of relief, "yup" 

She takes a huge bite out of her pie.

Ben takes several _small_ bites

Nate just eats normally.

"How is it?"

Nate finishes eating, "excellent"

Ben stops chewing, "Great."

Scarlett smiles. "Good! It's my own recipe!"

Nate smiles, "finish up Ben."

"don't rush me."

Scarlett smiles. At least he wasn't as picky anymore.

After several minutes, Ben finishes, "Alright, let's start."

Scarlett pulls up a chair under the umbrella to watch them swim.

Nate and Ben both slowly enter the pool but not before Nate superchlorinates it. Nate then teaches Ben freestyle, back swim, butterfly, dolphin and wading.

Scarlett watches them swim, proud of her family.

"Keep those legs straight Ben." Instructed Nate, "No bending at the knee. No matter how much it wants to."

"Got it. Like this?" Ben kicks without bending his knees in the water.

"Yeah like that. Remember, this could one day save your life."

"Remember to breathe every other stroke!" Scarlett calls.

"I know!"

She smiles and goes to clean up the mess left on the table.

Suddenly, Ben gets out, goes onto the diving board, and does a cannonball. Water goes everywhere.

Scarlett gets splashed by the water as Ben surfaces.

"BEN! You got me soaked!"

"Sorry. You shouldn't have been so close."

"You covered half the patio!"

Nate sighs, "Break it up you two. That's enough lessons for today."

Scarlett looks sheepishly at Nate. "I'll go get some towels."

Ben sighs, "I'll wait inside."

"good." Nate absentmindedly scratches his back.

Scarlett goes and hands Nate and Ben a towel, and then dries her hair.

Ben heads into the downstairs bathroom while Nate heads to the upstairs bathroom. They come out dried off and in clothes a few minutes later.

Scarlett comes out of the bedroom with a new dry shirt on. "Alright, now what?"

"Food?" Ben asked, "I'm hungry"

"Anybody craving meat? Or is it just me?"

"I'm craving a little." Responded Ben

Scarlett laughs. "You men and your meat. I'll go and make some sandwiches."

"Thanks honey."

"Yeah, thanks sis."

Scarlett grabs some ingredients out of the fridge and starts preparing sandwiches.

"Smells good honey."

"Hurry up." Whined Ben

"Ben, you know full well that food takes time to prepare. Why don't yall go watch tv till im done?"

Ben groans, "fine."

They go to watch TV

Scarlett comes out with a plate full of ham and turkey sandwiches.

Nate smiles, "Smells delicious honey. Thanks."

Ben just says, "gimme"

Scarlett scoffs. "Grumpy much? At least say please!"

"Please?"

Nate just laughs, "Just like old times."

She laughs, and hands Ben and Nate a sandwich. "Just like old times!"

Ben starts to eat the sandwich, "Delicious. Hey is it getting a little hot in here or is it just me?"

Nate swallows his bite, "Now that you mention it I am a bit warm."

Scarlett goes to check the thermostat. "It says it's at 65 degrees. Why is it so hot then? Is this thing malfunctioning again?!"

Ben sticks his hand up his shirt and feels something, "...I feel fur"

Nates eyes widen up and he puts his hand up his shirt, "...i feel fur too. I think we got infected by the bacteria!"

Ben eyes widen, "Ah shit!"

Scarlett looks shocked. "The baby…"

Nates eyes widen, "Oh no. The baby."

Ben yells, "it's spreading!"

"Nate get the chlorine! Ben call 911!"

Nate quickly runs and gets the chlorine while Ben gets the phone and dials 911.

"Hello, 911? I've been infected with the bacteria and so has my pregnant sister and brother in law."

The operate says nothing into the phone, but hits the panic button and then says. " A Emergency Anthro Research Team is on their way. Keep calm, and don't let anyone else near…. Wait. You said your sister is pregnant?!"

"Yes! Hurry!"

"Oh my gosh…. Keep her calm, and make sure she sits down! There's never been a pregnant person turned anthro before! Emergency Dispatch is on their way."

"Ok."

Ben hangs up just as Nate has come around the corner with the chlorine. His ears have changed into cat like ones.

"Nate, get Scarlett to sit down, oh my gosh."

"Yes, I'm much aware of my ears now shut up and hold this chlorine."

Scarlett is nearby, panicking about her unborn baby.

Nate helps sit Scarlett down and Ben applies some of the chlorine. His ears have started to gain fuzz.

Nate reassures his wife, "Breathe honey. Breathe. If our baby is infected, we will love him just the same. It's ok. Relax. Relax."

"I'm worried about his health! He could end up stillborn or very sick!"

Ben chimes in, "This has never happened before so who knows."

Nate glares at Ben. His nose has darkened, "Not helping Ben."

Scarlett suddenly screeches, as her legs snap backwards into a digitigrade pose.

Nates eyes widen, "Ben, apply more!"

"I'm trying!" His ears have changed into cat ears and it appears he has begun to get smaller.

Nate grunts in pain as his legs become digitigrade.

Scarlett's ears stretch out and snap forward, and start to turn grey.

Ben has started to grow a fluffy orange tail, "When is the ambulance going to get here?!"

Nate has started to grow whiskers on his face, "I don't know! But they're taking their sweet time!"

Scarletts back lurches forward as a huge grey and black tail erupts from her spine.

Nate is starting to panic, "How much slower can they be?! Can't they hurry?!" Fur has started to cover his hands and his whiskers are fully developed

Ben's tail has finished growing and his nose has turned pink. He has shrunk to be about four feet tall. "They need to hurry! I'm shrrrrrrinking!...Did I just roll my 'r'?!"

Scarlett screams and clutches her stomach, that starts to shrink at the hips and grow fur.

Nate groans as his face pushes out into a muzzle, "How much longerrrrrrrr… Crap I did it to!"

Ben's face has become extremely cat like, "I feel like I'm gonna…..pass out." Ben faints

Nate's eyes widen, "Ben!"

Scarlett goes to pick Ben up, and he wakes up, clutching his muzzle. "Ouch.."

Scarlett opens her mouth to reveal canine teeth. " They better get here soon, or I'm gonna-" She growls loudly

Nate goes to comfort Scarlett, "Hey it's ok honey, it's ok. I think I can hear them arriving now."

Scarlett sits on the couch, breathing heavily due to the changes in her body.

The door opens up and medical personnel rush in.

Nate looks at them, green eyes glaring, "Well you took your sweet ass time. And if you give me the "traffic" bullshit, I have claws now so I _will_ claw your eyes out."

The personnel say nothing, too scared to really say anything for fear he may actually do it and quickly just get Scarlett and Ben onto a stretcher while leading Nate out. A long black tail begins to grow from him which soon starts to swish side to side.

Nate sighs, "Well, this is a major change. I hope I'm strong enough to bear it. For both my wife's sake, and mine."

Scarlett looks at one of the personnel." Will my baby be alright?"

Personnel, "We don't know. But we'll take you to the hospital to find out. Come on people, let's move!"

Scarlett stares at the quarantine room ceiling, wondering how and why this was happening to her family.

Nate is sitting in a bed across from her. He reaches an arm out and holds her hand like paw.

"Everything will be okay honey. You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"How are we gonna explain this to my parents?"

"By keeping our heads held high. I'll have Bullet Science work double time now. Don't worry honey. We'll find a way to fix this. We'll find a way. We're stronger together."

"Helen is going to have a freakin hay-day with this."

"Yeah well she can stuff her head down a toilet. You look cuter like this anyway. I just hope for our child's sake, he'll be fine. I just hope he will never have to go through something similar."

Scarlett blushes. "Thanks boo. But what if he has changed as well? No one knows what will happen to him.."

"Then we will love him just the same. He is our flesh. He is our blood. No matter what form our appearance. He is still him."

A groan from a table not to far away from them is heard and an orange anthropomorphic tabby cat sits up.

"What, what happened?" It's Ben.

Nate's jaw drops, "Oh no." Nate starts to chuckle

Ben look startled, "what what's wrong besides the obvious?!"

Nate laughs, "I'm sorry _little_ guy. But I'm a bit _short_ on words."

Ben's eyes widen with realization, "No no no no no" he goes to a mirror and sees, that he is now three feet and ten inches tall, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nate just starts laughing harder. "I'm freaking dying over here."

Scarlett is laughing her butt off. "I told you karma would come back to bite you in the butt for calling me short!"

Ben moans, "This can't be happening! Now no one will believe me when I joke I'm older."

Nate glares and points his finger, "Oi, that's a dick move."

Ben just starts crying

Nate facepalms, "Oh _grow_ up."

Scarlett looks upset. "You are 5 years younger than me…"

Ben whines, "But I looked olderrrrrrrrrrrr. Darn it! I did it again." Ben hops back on his bed, holds his tail in his arms and pouts.

Nate double facepalms, "Ben, stop being a _little_ crank, and relax at least a _little_ bit. It's not that hard."

Scarlett sighs and stares at the ceiling. This day could not go worse.

Ben yells, "It's not funny jerk!"

Nate smugly replies, "Neither is making fun of your sister _short_ stuff. Now get back in bed."

Ben just glares, his tail swishing angrily, "Fine!" Ben goes back into his bed.

Scarlett covers her face with a pillow. "Good grief…"

Nate just sighs and gets cozy in the blankets. He slowly starts to purr.

They move Ben to another room and move Nate to the other side of the room.

A doctor enters the room, "Scarlett, can you come with me please?"

Scarlett looks nervous. "Why? Is it because of my baby?"

"Yes. We only want to take some tests. Nothing to serious."

Scarlett removes the pillow and gets up to move, when she gasps and grabs her belly.

"What's wrong?"

She screams and drops to her knees.

The doctor calls for a nurse, "Get the infant incubator! The baby is coming!"

Nate immediately jumps up at this, "The baby is coming now?! I'm coming to!"

The doctor looks toward Nate, "Sir I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm the father, I don't care if it is or not."

The doctor groans, "Fine. Nurse, get Scarlett on a stretcher to a room with an incubator. Lead him to the room as well."

The nurse looks toward the doctor, "Yes doctor."

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BABY IS COMING HE'S NOT DUE FOR 3 MORE MONTHS!" Scarlett screams.

Nate's eyes widen, "The bacteria. It must have accelerated his growth."

"WHAT."

"That's the only logical explanation. Honey, the bacteria accelerated it."

"I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT ANIMAL I AM AND DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR SON!"

"You appear to be a grey wolf honey."

"What! Wolves pregnancy only lasts 6 months! I- AGGHH!" Scarlett screams and clutches her stomach, crying and yelping.

"Breathe hon, the docs will take you somewhere safe."

Scarlett is crying, and clutching her stomach, and the doctors bring in a stretcher, that looks specifically designed for anthros.

"Please be careful with her." Pleaded Nate

The Doctor gives him a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry Mr. Babkirk. My wife was affected by the bacteria as well. We'll take good care of her."

The doctors move towards Scarlett, but she growls a little and shuffles a bit away from them, holding her unborn baby in her stomach.

Nate rests a paw on her shoulder, "They only want to help honey. Let them. Don't be the ferocious wolf."

Scarlett glances at the chair, which is covered in straps and fuzzy pads. "Easy for you to say, you dont have a baby in your stomach…"

"Still, trust the doctor. They will help you." 

Scarlett sighs, and sits in the chair. The doctors strap her in and take her to another room.

Nate sits in a chair next to the door to the room. Waiting to come in.

Scarlett is screaming while the doctors run around, the commotion can be heard from outside.

Nate is panicking, _what if the baby dies? What if Scarlett dies? What if I'm a bad dad?_ He tries to get rid of these thoughts but cannot. His tail twitches with worry.

The room is suddenly silent, and a baby can be heard whimpering.

Nate's ears perk up at the sound.

A doctor pokes her head out, "Mr. Babkirk, you may enter now."

Nate walks into the room to see Scarlett, alive, relieved and happy. Holding their new baby.

"He's beautiful honey."

Scarlett looks exhausted. "Want to hold him?"

Nate looks excited, "Yes please." Nate takes the baby from Scarlett, "What are we going to call him?"

Scarlett pants and looks tired. " Something awesome. At least he's not mutated…"

"Hmmmmmmm, how about, Roland. How does that sound?'

Scarlett smiles and looks at them. "Roland Babkirk. I love it."

Nate smiles and carefully pets little Roland. "Looks like things are starting to look a little better. Despite us changing appearances altogether. For now, let's enjoy our new baby, and hope for a better tomorrow."

Scarlett smiles. "Were you this philosophical when we were dating?"

Nate chuckles, "I wish I was. Sadly no."

She smirks. "Is that so? I remember it that way~"

Nate starts to blush, "Well, I, um, er, uh… my memory isn't what it was."

Scarlets smirks, "Whatever, Mr Philosopher."

Nate gives Roland back to Scarlett then he kisses her, "We will get through this. Just a bump in the road is all it is. And we will raise a handsome son together."

Scarlett looks lovingly at her baby, and the doctor arrives with a incubator.

"Mrs. Babkirk, may I please take the child from you now?"

She looks at them and her ears pin back and she bares her teeth.

The doctor turns to Nate. "Is she a first time mother?"

Nate smiles at the doctor, "Yes. She is. Roland is our first born so tensions are a bit high. Especially now. You may have to compromise."

The doctor looks thoughtful, and brings the incubator close to the bed, opens the top, and puts blankets inside so it looks like a den.

"See, it's safe. And we will keep it here so you can still see him."

Scarlett looks satisfied, and gently hands the baby to the doctor, and the doctor does a full checkup on Roland, and then sets him in the incubator.

Nate smiles, "See hon? That wasn't so bad."

She lays back in the bed. "It's just so nerve racking… Can you check on Ben for me?"

Nate chuckles, "Sure I'll check on the _little_ guy."

Nate gets up and goes to the area where Ben is. He is in a smaller quarantine room sleeping on the bed curled up in a ball.

Nate returns back to Scarlett, "He's sleeping, and he's curled up into a little ball."

Scarlett smiles. "At least he's fine."

She strokes her infants cheeck. "He's so beautiful"

Nate chuckles, "just wait until the fur comes in. I'm curious to see what his fur coat will be."

"He may not even have fur. He looks like a healthy human to me."

"Looks can be deceiving hon. But if he is like us, then we'll love him just the same."

"Yeah. I know."

The doctor returns with Roland and tells them that he's fine but he may to change as well. The doctor hands Roland to the new parents. Nate and Scarlett both smile and hug their new baby boy in their arms, hopeful for the future that is yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years. That's how much time had passed since Nate had become an Anthropomorphic Black Panther with a unique array of blue spots covering his body. One year of coping, two of learning and three of accepting. The bacteria has long since been destroyed when scientists learned of an antibody found in lemons that neutralize the bacteria. Within a few months, the drinking water had been purged of the bacteria making it safe for human consumption again. Roland did become anthropomorphic as well a few days after he was born. But when Roland changed, he wasn't like normal anthros, Roland was a hybrid. He was part Black Panther and part Grey Wolf which shocked both Nate and Scarlett so much so that they had to drive back to the hospital (they had been released by this point) to make sure he'd be fine. After the doctors checked Roland out, they determined that he'd be fine but they did mention he was a bit fussy and moody. Relieved, Nate and Scarlett returned home with their little baby. Now it had been six years since that day had occurred, and they couldn't be happier.

Scarlett walks into the house, and sets down Roland's bag. " That was a long drive… Who'd think that the drive to my parents house would be blocked by a wrecked semi?"

Nate stretches his body out. "Not me. That's for sure."

Scarlett gives the bag to Roland. "Go put your toys away, before Uncle Ben gets here."

"Ok mommy." Roland carries his bag upstairs to his room.

Nate smiles, "He is such a good kid. I'm glad he's ours."

Scarlett gives Nate a kiss. "He is a very smart little boy."

Nate kisses Scarlett back, "with two brilliant parents."

Ben rings the doorbell as Scarlett's cell phone rings. "Can you let him in dear?"

"Sure. I'll get the door."

Nate walks over and opens the door, "Hey Ben, come inside, would you like me to take your coat?"

Ben walks in. Ears flat, "If that's another joke about my height, I'll be pissed."

Nate laughs, "No it wasn't, you'd know if I was joking about it." Nate removes Ben's coat from his body and hangs it on a hook that is within Ben's, fairly short, reach.

Scarlett answers her phone. "Hello? What is it Hellen?"

Ben's tail twitches, "ugh, what does Hellen want this time?"

Nates tail and ears droop as he sighs, "with her, it could be anything."

"Good point."

Scarlett's face goes a bit pale and she walks away from them. "What do you mean?"

Nate sighs, "Oh-no, this can't be good."

Scarlett looks to them, and turns the speakerphone on. Helen is heard swearing and shouting. It all ends with the sentence, "YOUR FIRED, BITCH!"

Scarlett hangs up and goes to sit down on a nearby chair.

Nate starts to growl, "Why did she fire you?"

Scarlett holds her head in her paws. "Because of what I am…"

Nate pulls out his phone, "ANNIE! GET MY LAWYERS ON, NOW! I HAVE BITCH TO SUE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF!" Hangs up.

Scarlett sighs and pulls out her laptop.

Roland comes downstairs. "I heard shouting… Did I do something wrong, Daddy?"

Nate quickly regains his composure, "No you didn't Roland. Just someone who is going to regret being rude to our family."

Scarlett mutters do herself. "Mom was right about getting a minor in bio mechanical engineering. …"

Ben jumps up onto the couch and sits down, "...I hate being small, but mom was right. You should have stayed longer."

Nate just sighs, "We'll get this sorted out. I promise. I will find a way to fire Hellen and get your job back."

Scarlett sighs. "No, mabey this is for the best. I was demoted to the lowest level care, and people hated me taking care of them…"

Nate sighs then smiles as his ears perk back up, "Then I'm just going to have to build a hospital for you to work at."

"Why can't i just work for your company honey? Don't you need people with my skill set? I got a minor in Bio-Mechanical engineering."

Nate thinks, "That's a better solution. Though, I'd recommend you going to college to get that minor degree up to a doctor's in Bio-Mechanical engineering."

She smirks. "Whaaat? Don't trust me with your precious clients. _Fluffy butt_?"

Nate's ears and tail become straight as a flag pole and a surprised mew is released, "S-Scarlett. Not when your brother is here. And no, I'm not worried about that, but the other employees would likely respect you more if you did."

Scarlett smirks. "Your the owner of the company. But alright honey"

Ben is just laughing, "Fluffy butt! Haha! Finally! Something to make fun of you with!"

Scarlett turns to him. "Don't make fun of him _shorty_."

Roland comes running up to them. "Mama, Daddy, Im hungry!"

Nate smiles and kneels down in front of Roland, "What would you like son?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm, pancakes!"

Nate snickers, "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes"

"Alright, pancakes coming up."

Scarlett is thumbing through her old college pamphlets. "Maybe there is something in here I could use…"

Nate yells from kitchen, "try checking NAU, they have a good Bio-Mechanical engineering course."

"Alright sweetie."

Nate finishes cooking the pancakes and sets them on the table.

Roland runs up and starts happily squeaking, "Pancakes!"

Nate laughs, "Eat them slowly kiddo."

"Ok dad."

Nate looks toward Scarlett, "So, did you find a place to take those classes?"

"Yeah. Looks like my old college in Washington will take my current credits"

Nate smiles, "That's great! And Bullet Science is very inclusive so there shouldn't be a problem with racist or speciest staff. Whenever I do hear of any of it though, I either warn them or just give them the boot immediately."

"Da boot?" Roland says.

Nate nearly chokes on his food, "Yes, da boot."

Scarlett is laughing her butt off in the living room.

Nate yells into the living room, "I think we've been watching to many shows set in Boston."

Ben just has a clueless expression on his face and Scarlett continues laughing.

"Hey honey, what time is it?"

"3 pm. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wanted to know."

She laughs. "Weirdo.."

Nate smiles, "you married this weirdo."

"I know I did, and I love you!"

Ben makes a weird face and says, "Ew! Get a room you two!"

Nate snickers, gets up, walks over to Ben and picks him up, "speaking of rooms, i haven't shown you yours _little_ man."

"Will you stop making fun of my-"

Ben is suddenly cut off by Nate scratching his ears, causing him to calm down and purr. His tail moving slowly as if being blown by a light breeze.

"That's better Ben. Now let's go."

Ben says in a sleepy tone, "I'll get you back for this."

"We'll see about that."

Nate carries Ben up the stairs to the guest room.

Scarlett snickers. He is technically a kitten, after all. Roland has the same triggers.

Roland suddenly says, "all done."

"Good job! Why don't you go color in the living room while I clean the dishes, okay?"

"Ok mommy" Roland hops down from his seat and walks over to get his coloring supplies. His tail bouncing with each step.

She smiles at her son as she picks up the dirty dishes and takes them to the sink. She turns on the water and soaps and scrubs the dishes, finally putting them in the dishwasher.

Nate returns down the stairs, "I think I like your brother better like this. Easier to control and when he gets too rowdy, just start petting him and he starts purring like a car engine."

She smirks. "Yeah. He's still in high school, so that helps and hinders him. At least mom and dad have a easier time helping him with his homework…"

"Yeah. There is that."

Scarlett finishes cleaning up the table. "Do you wanna watch Tv?"

"Eh, sure why not."

Scarlett sits on the couch and starts flipping through channels. "What sounds good to watch?"

"Why don't you pick dear."

"Okay." She turns it to the Food Network and to 'Diners, Drive-ins and Dives'

"Ooooh, where'd he go this time?"

"Somewhere in Washington. Awesome!"

"Ah, good old Washington. No place like home." Nate smiles remembering some fun and eventful times back in Washington when he was little, "We really should head to Seattle sometime and see what's changed."

"Didn't I confess my crush to you in college?"

"I believe so yes. And thus started the most fantastic years of our lives."

"And to think, I almost listened to my mom and didn't confess" Scarlett laughs.

"Oh her reaction to seeing us like this for the first time."

"Priceless. Remember the time you took me to Seattle and I accidentally didn't tell them?"

Nate bursts into laughter, "Oh that took some explaining. Least they could control Ben better."

Scarlet is laughing her butt off.

Nate sits down on the couch, "Anyway, we should start attending the PTA at Rolands school more often. It would help with anthros kids not being harmed."

"Now that I don't have work for the time being, I can attend more often."

"Ok then." Looks towards Scarlett's stomach, "How long until she comes out?"

"Been about 5 months. She's getting big." She gently rubs her stomach.

Nate smiles and purrs, "then any day now."

Laughs "There's still a month to go, honey!"

Nate laughs, "right. Guess that means Roland is going to be a big brother."

"Do you remember his little face when we told him?"

Nate rests his head on his paw and smiles fondly, "That was a good day. His little face."

Scarlett turns her attention back to the TV. Cooking shows have always been her favorite.

Nate looks and starts to drool, "Oh that looks delicious. Can we try making that?"

Scarlett smirks. "Dude, that has truffles in it. And fish! Do you even like truffles?"

Nate smiles, "Seeing as I'm a Black Panther, I'd say yes."

Scarlett looks shocked and starts laughing. "I _fish_ you would stop that!"

Nate snickers, "You can _krill_ me later."

A crayon hits Nate in the head, "Bad dad! No puns."

Scarlett and Nate turn and see their son, puffed up, holding crayons in his two little fists.

Scarlett laughs. "Oooo, your in trouble."

Nate smirks, "What, am I going to get _markered_ for that?"

Roland throws two more crayons, "Daaaaaaaad!"

Nate laughs, "Alright I'll stop."

Scarlett laughs as Ben comes stomping down the stairs. "My pun-o-meter is going off!"

Ben points at Nate, "That was a jerk move."

Nate smiles, "You sure seemed to like it."

Scarlett is laughing her butt off! "Lets make a rule that we don't do that to each other."

Ben breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Nate looks to Scarlett, "Unless we have to calm each other down right dear?"

Scarlett turns red. " D-dear! Not in front of Roland!"

Nate laughs, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant if one of us is having a panic attack, being too loud or having a small anger problem."l

Scarlett looks embarrassed.

Nate smiles and starts to pet Scarlett, "It's ok hon, just relax."

Scarlett flinches and looks sick.

Ben's tail twitches, "She looks sick."

Nate looks, "Yes she does." Nate picks Scarlett up, "Come on, off to bed with you."

Scarlett screeches and clutches her stomach.

Nate immediately sets her down in the chair, "Is it the baby?"

"I-I think so, b-but it's too early!"

"Honey, you seem to keep forgetting what anthro you are again."

"I DIDN'T FORGET ITS ONLY BEEN 4 OR 5 MONTHS!"

Nate sighs, "Regardless, we're going to the hospital."

Scarlett yelps. "I think she is coming… Hurry!"

Nate looks to Ben, "Help me carry her to the car!"

Ben panics slightly, "Ok!"

"Get Roland Ben! I'm fine."

"Ok"

Roland comes out with Ben

Roland is confused, "Why are we going to the hospital?"

Ben looks to Roland, "You're new sister is coming."

Rolands eyes start to sparkle, "She's coming? Yay!"

After a long drive to the hospital, they manage to arrive just in the knick of time. Scarlett is quickly wheeled away to a room to deliver the baby in comfort while Roland, Nate and Ben wait outside her room.

Scarlett screams from inside the room.

Nate, Roland and Bens tails all twitch and move in an anxious manner. Nate worried for his mate, Roland worried for his mother and Ben worried for his sister.

The doctor comes out with a serious face.

Nate gets up first, "Is everything ok? How is she? Is the baby alright?"

The doctor looks grim. "There has been some complications with your daughter's birth. We are going to have to perform a C-section."

Nate gasps, "Oh no."

Ben's ears and tail droop, "a C-section…."

"Yes. Your wife and child will be okay as soon as we can get the baby out,"

Nate relaxes slightly, "Ok. Be careful doc."

A nurse comes out and the doctor rushes back into the room.

Nate holds his tail in his arms and pets it to keep himself calm. Roland notices this and rests his head on his father shoulder. Nate stops petting his tail, then holds Roland to help comfort them both. Ben is rocking back and forth.

The commotion finally stops a couple of hours later and the doctor comes out.

Nate jumps up immediately, "Are they okay doc?"

The doctor looks tired but happy. "Your baby is in the care center and your wife is asleep. Best to let them rest."

Nate hugs the doctor and purrs, "Thanks doc."

Scarlett is asleep, fur ruffled.

Nate goes and sits in the chair opposite from Scarlett, Roland curls up on the bench near the window while Ben struggles to get on top of one of the tall seats.

Nate snickers, "Having trouble?"

Ben glares and curls up as well.

A few nurses come in, one of them inject some fluids into Scarlett's iv. Others clean up the room. One walks up to Nate with a clipboard in his hand.

"Thanks. I'll look at this right away."

"Of course." the nurse replies, and leaves the room.

"Daddy," Roland says. "What's that?"

Nate smiles, "a clipboard."

"Nooooo! What is on da clipboard?"

"Information regarding your mother."

"Is Mama ok, daddy?"

"Yeah, she is. She'll just be sleeping for a little while."

"Okay, daddy."

Nate smiles and pets Roland.

Ben looks over Nate's shoulder at the chart. "What's it say?"

"It says they had a C section. As well as the types of painkillers they will need."

Ben looks relieved. "Nothing weird?"

"Nope."

The head nurse of the NicU comes in with a chart and some paperwork. "You and your wife will need to fill this out."

Nate sighs, "What's it for again?"

"Naming and health and registration forms."

"Ok. You'll have to wait for my wife. She needs her rest."

The nurse nods and leaves.

Nate signs the Health and Registration forms.

Ben goes to get a snack and Roland pulls some coloring supplies out of his bag.

Nate sighs and drifts off to sleep

As the light of day begins to peek through the curtains of Scarlett's room in the hospital, Nate, Roland and Ben all stretch out and wake up

Scarlett groans. "What time is it?"

Nate yawns, "eight a.m."

Scarlett groans again. "Where's our little girl?"

"In the care center. Don't worry Scar, she's safe. Safe and sound."

Scarlett happily smiles and closes her eyes. "Good. Man, that was stressful."

"Let's agree on not having children for a while. I don't think you can go through that again."

"Didnt we want only two children when we were dating?"

Nate laughs, "yup." Nate walks over and kisses Scarlett, "easier to take care of two"

Scarlett kisses back "I love you,"

Nate smiles, "I love you too dear. I love you too."

Nate and Scarlett smile and both share another tender kiss. While Roland and Ben look away in disgust at their families antics.


End file.
